Who's Sherman?
by DuperBro
Summary: Alt. ending/epilogue. Sherman hit his head and lost his memory. Will he get it back, and how will Peabody and Penny deal with it?


**DUPERBRO just watched this movie.**

**And I gotta say, I loved this movie. I didn't even know it was a cartoon before, but I just HAVE to write a story for it and, as luck would have it, nobody has played the old amnesia card. So I'll be taking advantage of that. Disfrutar!**

**Chapter 1: Almost a Happy Ending**

Everything seemed right.

The ancient artifacts and people were returning to their respective times, as well as the historical figures. But once the dust settled, there was one thing out of place. As everybody celebrated the realignment of the space-time continuum, Mr. Peabody turned around and he noticed that Sherman had never gotten out of the WABAC. He calmly walked over to the open maw of the WABAC and called in, "Sherman?"

No answer. "Sherman, this is not the time to play hide and seek... come out right now."

Still no answer. Mr. Peabody sighed and hopped into the WABAC. He paced the small spherical room. "Sherm-" Peabody stopped dead.

There, in the furthermost back corner of the WABAC, was Sherman, sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Apparently the G's created by their hi-speed attempted travel to the future had been too much for the poor boy, who must have been knocked unconscious and flung out of his seat without him noticing. As Peabody ran his paw through Sherman's red hair, he noticed a trickle of crimson blood flowing from an open wound on his head. He must have hit the wall. Peabody muttered, "Oh dear."

Mr. Peabody got up and rushed to the cabinet cupboard and shouted, "Penny! Come here, quickly!" Having been Red Cross certified in all forms of first aid, Peabody wrapped gauze around Sherman's bleeding head while still applying pressure to slow the bleeding. Penny's head appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong, Mr. Peabody?"

The dog genius turned his head, a look of grave worry chiseled on it, to look at the girl. "It's Sherman. Come here, quickly!"

Penny slowly walked into the WABAC. Now she was worried as well. "What about Sherman?" Then she got a look at the crumpled mass of her friend. "Oh no," she gasped. She ran over and fell to her knees beside him and Peabody. "Sherman?" She called, shaking him. "Sherman?" Again, no answer from the unconscious boy. She looked worriedly at Mr. Peabody. "What happened?"

"As we returned from realigning the space-time continuum, the G-forces created by our massive acceleration knocked Sherman unconscious and he flew out of his chair without my notice. Now he's bleeding from a cut on his head due to his cranial section being slammed against the wall. Quick, check for a pulse while I Continue to address his wounds."

Penny placed two fingers on Sherman's throat. She let them lay for a few seconds and breathed a sigh of relief. "There's a pulse."

"Good. Now, hover your head sideways over his so that your ear is above his mouth. Listen and/or feel for breathing while consecutively watching for the chest to rise and fall." Penny obeyed. As the two worked to help their friend, they didn't notice that a rather large crowd had formed outside the WABAC. After a few moments, Penny raised her head and said, "He's breathing."

"That's good. Now-"

Out of nowhere, Sherman sputtered to life, coughing up a storm. Peabody and Penny jolted back in surprise. The boy's eyes opened and he looked around warily. Peabody and Penny returned to his side. Peabody spoke to his son. "Sherman? Sherman, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Sherman slowly sat up, looking around the WABAC as if experiencing it for the first time. He looked at Mr. Peabody and looked at him confusedly. "Are you... talking to... me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, of course I am, Sherman! Now, are you alright?"

Now Sherman looked even more confused, tilting his head at his adoptive father. A chilling sense of dread filled the room as Sherman spoke to Peabody.

"Who's Sherman?"

Peabody went walleyed, Penny gasped silently and the crowd gasped as well. Peabody shook nervously and knelt next to Sherman. "Sherman, do you remember who I am?"

Shermen looked at Peabody intensely, as if trying to recollect the slightest shred of memory. After a few moments, he sighed and shook his head.

Peabody looked at the ground, discouraged. He looked back at Sherman and asked, "Do you remember who YOU are?" Peabody handed Sherman a pocket mirror and Sherman looked at himself. Sherman's face turned to one of disgust. "Wow, I look like a nerd," he said, taking off his glasses. He instantly regretted it and put them back on, being unable to see clearly without them.

Peabody took that as a no, knowing full well Sherman would never call himself a nerd. He took back the pocket mirror and pointed at Penny. "Well, do you remember her?"

Penny knelt by Sherman and placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Sherman. You must remember ME!" she said encouragingly. Sherman looked at her, studying her face. "Sorry..." he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Peabody sighed; his tail drooped. He stood up and said, "Penny, Sherman has a common case of amnesia. It's nothing to worry about, but we should get him home before he hurts himself again and let it heal naturally."

Penny nodded and, along with Mr. Peabody, they slipped their arms under Sherman's and helped him get back to his chair in the WABAC. Everyone had gone back to celebrating, so nobody noticed. Penny looked at Mr. Peabody, who was clearly stressed, and asked, "Is it okay if I go with you guys?"

Peabody regained composure and cleared his throat. "Well, I don't see a reason why not. After all, what with Sherman in his current state, I'll need some extra hands around the house. But go check with your parents first; I'd prefer to avoid another skirmish with your father, if that's understandable."

Penny smiled. "I know. He's a bit of a grouch. I'll be right back." She hurried out of the WABAC and found her parents in the midst of the crowd.

She tugged on her mom's sleeve. "Mom, can I go with Mr. Peabody and Sherman?"

Her mom looked at her, surprised. "Why, Penny, after all that's happened between you and those two, don't you think you've had enough craziness for one night? What makes you want to go?" Penny replied, "Sherman has amnesia and Mr. Peabody needs help around the house. Please?"

Her mom looked at her in a stern way. "What's all of this concern about this Sherman boy all of a sudden? You hated him on the first day of school, and now you seem to be inseparable. Why?"

Penny was caught off guard by the question. She wasn't even sure why herself. Surely she didn't like the know-it-all, nerdy, awkward Sherman! He'd even bit her before!

_Although he is kinda cute..._

Penny almost smacked herself. Did she REALLY just think that? Pushing her Sherman problems aside she made up a quick little not-totally-a-lie.

"I-it's nothing, mom! Mr. Peabody just needs some extra help around his house. I'm sure he'd appreciate it!" She attempted to convince her mom, but just a hint of red in her cheeks sold her out.

Her mom sighed. "All right... just behave yourself, okay? I'm okay with this, but I'm not sure how your father will react if you get into trouble."

Penny squealed with excitement. "Don't worry, mom! Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged her and dashed back to the WABAC. Her mom stood there and watched it take off. She smiled to herself.

"Ah, young love..."


End file.
